Fiesta de año nuevo
by lGenne
Summary: Los chicos quieren celebrar el año nuevo de una manera inolvidable. ¿Y por que no celebrar en la mansion de Gregory? Ideas random y cosas sin sentido !Feliz año nuevo 2013!


**Hey Guys! ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí les vengo con este intento de fic ¡Disfruten!**

**South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah blah.**

…

**Bienvenidos a South Park ¡El musical!**

_*Aparecen Stan y Craig con las piernas algo separadas, mirando el suelo y señalando hacia arriba*_

~EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!~

**(N/A: Ok no, volvamos al tema ._.)**

-Chicos, ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta? Por el año nuevo.- Preguntaba alegremente el pelirrojo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Apoyó su mejor amigo, Stan.

-Sí pero, ¿A que hora? ¿Y en casa de quien?.- Ahora habló Craig.

-Tal vez en la casa de To…- Clyde se vio interrumpido por su amigo el afroamericano.

-Esto…creo que no se podrá en mi casa, mis padres tendrán reunión-

-Mierda- Susurró Kenny.

-¿Pe-pero, quien es t-tan rico como To-Token pa-para prestarnos su ca-casa?- Preguntó Butters, frotándose los nudillos.

-…-

-Gregory- Dijeron todos al unísono.

…

Vamos Kenny- Suspiró – Tu puedes- Se ánimo el mismo.

Camino hacia Gregory, este se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

-¡Gregory!- Llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó "amablemente" el mencionado.

-Emm… ¿Po-podrías prestarnos…ya sabes, tu mansión?- El rubio estaba notoriamente nervioso, a veces, Gregory era un egoísta de primera.

El mayor arqueo una ceja -¿Para que exactamente?-

-Pa-para una fiesta…de año nuevo- Sonrió tímidamente.

-No- Contesto firmemente.

-¡Por favor! Iremos todos-

-Con mayor razón-

-Gregory…no estaré rogando-

-Como quieras-

_**5 minutos después **_

-Vamos Gregory, por el amor de Yisus, préstanos tu mansión. ¿Siiiii?- Trataba de convencer Kenny con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Ay, está bien, está bien puedes usar mi jodida mansión. Ahora ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!-Contestó Gregory…irritado.

-¡YAY, GRACIAS TE ADORO!-

-No era para tanto-

-Solo queda ponernos de acuerdo con los arreglos y eso… ¿Te apuntas?-

-Unm…Bueno, si tu lo dices.

-Bueno chicos, hay que dividirnos- Indicó Kyle.

-¡GAH! ¿Di-dividirnos? Oh Jesús ¡Es mucha presión!- Respondió obviamente, Tweek.

-Ok, Stan y Kyle conseguirán los adornos- Dijo Craig.

-De acuerdo- Asintieron los mencionados.

-Token y Clyde se encargarán de los tacos- Habló nuevamente el azabache.

-¡SI, TACOS!- Clyde saltó de la alegría.

-Y…Tweek…-

-¡GAH! ¿Yo, yo que?-

-Te encargaras de el pastel. No es "mucha presión" ¿Verdad?-

-No…su-supongo-

-Oigan, ¿Y Damien?- Intervino Clyde al notar la ausencia del anticristo.

-En el hospital- Contestó el afroamericano.

-Ya lo sé, a lo que voy es ¿Podrá ir a la fiesta?-

-Yo me encargaré de eso- Respondió Craig.

-¡Bueno equipo, empecemos con las cosas!- Animó Kyle.

-Tsk…esto es pan comido, no tardaremos NADA en encontrar las cosas- Dijo Stan.

_**2 Horas después…**_

-¡NO ENCOTRAMOS NADA!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-La tienda de arreglos estaba cerrada- Dijo Stan.

-Los tacos estaban agotados- Dijo Token.

-¿Aun no vuelve Craig?- Preguntó Kyle.

-¡AGH! No- Respondió Tweek.

-Apropósito- Interrumpió Stan -¿Y el pastel, Tweek? ¿Lo hiciste?-

-S-Si pe-pero- _Se rasca la nuca _–Hubo un pe-pequeño pro-problema-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡ATRÁS, COMIDA ASESINA, ATRÁS!- Amenazaba el rubio mientras apuntaba con su espátula xD _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Y supo-supongo que ya sabrán lo que_ ngh_ pasó - Dijo Tweek con una sonrisa nerviosa

Los demás presentes tenían un tic en la ceja, incrédulos por la anécdota de aquel chico.

_**Mientras tanto en el hospital…**_

_**-**_¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto un Damien algo molesto.

-Vine a sacarte de aquí- Respondió Craig con el mismo semblante

-¡JA! No podrás sacarme de aquí- Dijo Damien –Tengo una pierna rota, no podrás hacerme caminar por la fuerza-

-Oh claro que lo hare- Retó Craig -¿Y quien dijo que te forzaría a caminar?-

_**En un centro comercial de South Park…**_

-Hey Stan ¡Mira!- Decía Kyle mientras señalaba a un letrero.

"_DESCUENTO DE 50% AL PROXIMO CLIENTE EN LLEGAR" _

**-**¡Vaya, un descuento!- Comentó Wendy apareciendo de la nada.

Al notar la presencia de la azabache, Stan observaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una estúpida sonrisa mientras lo rodeaban florecitas y corazoncitos.** (N/A: Como en las películas, el efecto de "amor a primera vista" xD) **

-¡EL DESCUENTO ES MIO!- Grito la pelinegra, corriendo hacia la tienda.

Stan dejo de babear como idiota y maldecirse mientras Wendy corría felizmente.

-¡NO ESCAPARAS!- Grito Kyle, que también fue corriendo hacia dicha tienda y comenzaron toda una persecución.

El pelirrojo y la pelinegra corrían a todo pulmón alrededor del centro comercial ganándose miradas de ¿Qué tienen esos dos? ¿Por qué carajo corren? Y comentarios de "Psicópatas" y "la juventud de hoy".

Cuando la tienda estaba delante de ellos, Wendy se lanzo como si fuera en cámara lenta, extendiendo los brazos y piernas esperando su triunfo y conseguir los arreglos que necesitaba pero…

-Gane- Kyle sonrió victoriosamente y le saco el dedo medio. Al estilo Tucker.

Wendy cayó al piso…inconsciente.

_**Mientras tanto con Clyde y Token…**_

Clyde estaba frente a frente con un tipo de por ahí, en medio de ello había una gran vasija de tacos pero el problema era que…era la única sobrante.

Y como si de un enfrentamiento de dos vaqueros del viejo oeste se tratara, el castaño y el desconocido se miraban fijamente, no hacían otra cosa más que observarse con desprecio hasta que finalmente llego el afroamericano

Detrás del tipo desconocido.

Dándole una patada en las bolas.

-Vamos Clyde, llevémonos estos malditos tacos a la mansión de Gregory-

-¡Sí!- Sonrió Clyde.

_**...**_

Mientras colocaban los adornos que trajeron Stan y Kyle se fueron pasando las horas hasta que finalmente acabaron, y como aun era temprano, los chicos se regresaron a sus casas para arreglarse mientras Gregory se mantenía ahí para hacer unos ajustes mas. Se aseguro que el pastel (Hecho por Tweek…Otra vez) estuviera en perfectas condiciones, después de revisar los demás detalles se escuchó el timbre de la mansión.

El rubio no dudó en abrir la enorme puerta, ahí se encontraba Ze Mole, su mejor amigo.

-Tengo hambre ¿Qué tienes para comer?- Preguntaba el castaño mientras entraba sin permiso alguno.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte- Dijo Gregory con una risa sarcástica. –No lo sé, revisa en la nevera-

Cristophe camino hacia la nevera, saco un refresco y cerro la nevera de un golpe, cosa que causo una mirada de odio por parte del rubio. Conforme el ojiverde caminaba alrededor, notó que la mansión de su compañero estaba repleta de globos, comida y cosas que se utilizaban en una fiesta, con la curiosidad se dirigió con Gregory, quien ya se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Así que…tendrás fiesta aquí ¿No?- Preguntó el castaño mientras se sentaba en el suelo, dándole la espalda a Gregory.

-¿Uh? Ah si, vendrán Stan y los demás como a las ocho…ya sabes por lo del fin de año-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Si quieres quedartea la fiesta no hay problema- Dijo Gregory con una sonrisa. El ojiverde enrojeció notoriamente.

-Uh, claro… si tu lo dices- DeLorne no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.-¿Qué hora es?-

Gregory miro su reloj en la pared –Son las seis quince- contesto en un tono indiferente

-El día se va muy rápido- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose con "odio"

…

-¡CARAJO, QUE YA ME BAJES!- Decía Damien mientras golpeaba la espalda del otro pelinegro.

-No lo sé Damien, conociéndote, podrías hacer cualquier cosa. No confió en ti- Respondió Craig.

-Pero Craaaig, yo sigo con la ropa del hospital y la gente nos mira raro.- Se quejo Damien.

-No te quisiste venir por las buenas…ahora te aguantas a las malas.-

Y así se pasaron casi todo el recorrido, Damien rogando y pataleando y Craig caminando e ignorando la suplicas del otro. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de cierto británico. El ojiazul tocó la puerta un par de veces y de ahí salió Pip, el novio de anticristo.

-¡Hola Craig!- Sonrió amablemente el rubio -¿Qué se te ofre…!DAMIEN! ¿QUE COJONES HACES AQUÍ? DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL!- Grito Pip al ver la presencia del pelinegro.

-Lo sé- Contesto y miraba a Craig con el seño fruncido. El ojiazul le respondió haciéndole su típica seña

-Pip- habló Craig –El TIENE que ir a nuestro convivio, que es a las ocho. Ya si quieres ir tu, me daría igual-

-¿Ok?- Respondió algo confundido.

-Más les vale estar ahí- Dijo Craig mientras se marchaba

Al ver como desaparecía lentamente, el de ojos rojos entró, claro, con la ayuda del británico mientras este cerraba la puerta con delicadeza.

_**Mansión de Gregory, 8:15 pm.**_

Y como quedaron de acuerdo, todos se encontraban ahí, conversando animadamente sobre todo lo que les había pasado en este año, recordando viejos tiempos, y propósitos para este nuevo año.

-Va-vaya, es la pri-primera vez que mis pa-padres me dejan pa-pasar el año nuevo sin ellos- Dijo Butters.

-¡GAH! Yo, yo también y eso es ¡MUCHA PRESION!- Contesto el otro rubio.

_DING DONG _**(N/A: Es el sonido del timbre…según yo xD)**

-Espera, ¿Pensé que ya estábamos todos aquí?- Dijo el pelirrojo

Los demás presentes se vieron entre si y efectivamente eran todos los invitados.

-Me pregunto quien será- Susurró Clyde.

Gregory, como si fuera el anfitrión, se acerco a la puerta y lentamente la abrió quedando con una mueca de horror al ver su nuevo e inesperado invitado.

-¡BOOM, BABY! ¿Creían que celebrarían esto sin mi?- Si…era nada más ni nada menos que Eric Cartman.

-¿Qué haces aquí culón, tu no estabas invitado?- Se quejó Kyle.

-Si Cartman ¿Por qué vienes aquí?- Ahora se quejó Stan.

-Preguntas estúpidas, respuestas obvias- El castaño carraspeó –…Porque yo hago lo que quiero.- Dijo con cierto tono de superioridad.

-Tiene razón- murmuró Clyde.

-Bueno, ya- Se levantó Craig –No dejemos que esta inesperada e INDESEADA visita impida disfrutar esta noche-

-Si- Asintieron todos, incluyendo a Damien.

-Oigan, ¿Y si usamos el Karaoke? Para matar el tiempo y no aburrirnos- Propuso Kenny.

-Si, ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos!- Apoyó Token.

Los chicos se fueron al salón de entretenimiento donde se encontraba el Karaoke algunos se sentaban en el gran sofá que había ahí mientras otros escogían la canción que cantarían. Cartman fue el primero que se atrevió a cantar. Seleccionó la canción, agarró el micrófono y se paro en el pequeño escenario que estaba por ahí. El castaño pulso el botón de "play" y se empezó a escuchar la canción.

**Lady Gaga - Poker Face **

-I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays- empezó a cantar el castaño -Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)

Kyle y Kenny rodeaban los ojos al reconocer la canción, se miraron entre sí y con una pequeña sonrisa empezaron a animar al gordo.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got- Cartman seguía cantando.

-!Vamos Cartman, tu puedes!- Animó Kenny.

-!CARTMAN, ERES SEXY!- Gritó Kyle haciendo reír a los demás.

Cuando Cartman finalmente había acabado de cantar ofreció el micrófono hacia sus amigos quien después de varios minutos, Kenny fue el que se animo a cantar.

**PSY – Gangman Style**

Oppan gangnam style- Canto Kenny –Gangman Style  
Todo el "publico" miraba incredulamente a Kenny.  
Y, aunque no muchos lo crean, el rubio canto perfectamente la cancion, nunca tubo un error o algo por el estilo. Al terminar de cantar se fue con una gran sonrisa y los demas se le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF!?

-Alguien que me diga…¿Como carajos Kenny aprendió a cantar en chino?- Dijo Craig con un tic en el ojo…como Tweek

-Coreano- Corrigió Token con el mismo semblante que el.

-Co-como sea-

…

Y como los chicos ya eran mayores de edad no pudieron evitar tomar, algunos SI que se pasaron de copas, que hasta comenzaban a cantar canciones sin sentido.

Como en este caso paso Kyle, que por poco se cae, selecciono su canción, le arrebató el micrófono a Craig y comenzó a cantar.

**Lady Gaga – Telephone**

-Stop Callin' Stop Callin' I don't wanna think anymore- Canto Kyle -I got my head and my heart on the dance floor- Estaba a punto de continuar pero fue interrumpido por un chop, por parte de Clyde, tomo el micrófono y empezó a "cantar".

-With the lights out it's less dangerous, Here we are now, Entertain us **(N/A: Nirvana *-*)**, I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, Entertain us, A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito, My Libido.-

-YEAH- Grito Token con dos latas de cerveza en sus manos.

Clyde hiba a continuar pero recibió un muletazo por parte de Damien, que aunque tuviera una pierna rota, bebió y se dispuso a cantar una canción…no tan peculiar.

-Abuelito dime tu- Comenzó a cantar Damien - ¿Por qué yo en la nube voy? Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así? Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz? Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré.- **(N/A: Seee Heidi =.=)**

Aunque no le importara la situación de Damien, Stan quien también estaba muy tomado lo empujo adueñándose del micrófono.

Stan carraspeó y cantó -Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradora~.-

-¡DORA!- Gritaron Tweek y Butters apareciendo de la nada.

…

Y mientras más pasaban las horas más bebían, bebían tanto que el karaoke se convirtió en una pasarela…

Cristophe caminaba sensualmente por encima de lo que era un karaoke, dejando a Kenny y a Gregory con una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

…

-Oigan son las ¡HIP! Doce- murmuro Craig, borracho.

-Ah ¿Si?- Contestó Tweek. Uno de los que no bebieron, aparte de Butters y Pip.

-Si ahí dice en el reloj- Comento Butters.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Pip.

-Que tal si ¡HIP! Dormimos y nos vamos por la ¡HIP! Mañana- Propuso Kenny, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Butters, sonrojándose al instante.

-¿No desearemos feliz año, o algo así? Pregunto nuevamente Pip.

-Mañana lo hace…mos- Murmuro Kenny mientras caía en el sofá en un profundo sueño.

_**En la mañana…**_

-¡Carajo, como me duele el culo!- Se quejó Cartman.

-Ya somos dos- Coincidió Craig.

-Chicos ¿No quieren desayunar aquí?- Preguntó amablemente Gregory.

-No gracias Greg, tengo que ir con papá'- Contesto Clyde.

-Me te-temo que yo también- Dijo Butters.

-Pues mejor vámonos en grupo- Indico Kenny.

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno Judío como tu casa es la más cercana, te llevaremos primero ¿Ok?-

-Llámame por mi nombre, culón-

-Chicos no empiecen por favor- Interrumpió Stan –Kyle, ¿Podemos hablar afuera?-

-Cla-claro Stan- Respondió Kyle, sonrojándose.

El pelirrojo y el azabache salieron de la mansión, dejando a los demás.

-Oye Gregory ¿Puedo quedarme a desayunar contigo- Pregunto el topo amistosamente.

-Si, no hay problema- Contesto el rubio, no pudo evitar acordarse de anoche, del como el castaño lo había excitado con lo que había hecho con el karaoke.

-Topo a propósito ¿Te acuerdas de algo sobre anoche?-Pregunto el británico.

-Amm…nope. Solo me dijeron que yo fui el que más tomó, pero no, no me acuerdo de nada- Sonrió nerviosamente. -¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?-

"_Nooo, solo volcaste mi karaoke y te subiste arriba de el como si se tratara de una pasarela, pero no, no hiciste nada malo" _

-Oye ¿Estás ahí?- Pregunto Mole

-¿Qué? Ah sí, sí estoy- Reacciono el rubio.

-Oigan ¿No creen que Stan y Kyle ya ¡GAH! se tar-tardaron mu-mucho? Dijo Tweek.

-No lo sé, tal vez están teniendo sexo- Respondió Tucker con desinterés.

-¡GAH!-

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- Avisó Kenny

-Pues vámonos- Siguió Clyde.

-Gracias por la fiesta Gregory- Se despidió Token

-Gracias a ustedes chicos.-Dijo Gregory -¡Feliz año nuevo!-

-Feliz año nuevo- Dijeron todos al unísono.

…

-Ojala y mi padre no huela el alcohol- Se lamentaba Clyde.

-Ojala que mis padres no me castiguen- Rogaba Butters.

-Quiero cojer- Lloriqueaba Kenny.

-Me sigue doliendo el culo- Se quejo Cartman.

-Vive en una piña debajo del mar~- Cantaba Damien. **(N/A: Tu siempre TAN maduro, Damien)**

**-**Quiero un helado- murmuraba Craig.

-¡GAH! ¡VI A UN GNOMO!- Grito Tweek, y como siempre nadie le creyó.

-Que hora e…-

Los chicos quedaron entre sorprendidos y horrorizados, justo enfrente de ellos estaban Stan y Kyle besándose con ternura. Kyle sujetándose de la nuca de Stan, y Stan sosteniendo la cadera de Kyle.

Pero en los momentos bellos siempre tiene que pasar algo malo.

Y en este caso apareció Ike, el hijo menor de los Broflovski.

Y cuando todo creían perdido.

De la nada aparece Ruby, y como si se tratara de futbol americano, la pelirroja tacleó a Ike salvando el día.

_**~FIN~**_

…

_**Escena Extra:**_

_**Hace unas horas en la casa de los Broflovski…**_

-I bring my sexy back, yeah! The other boys don't know how to act yeah.- Tarareaba el pequeño canadiense mientras se paseaba por los alrededores de la cocina, con una batidora.

-Ok ya tengo que empezar- Pensó – Hacer el pastel me costara unas tres horas-

-¡Ja! Que bueno que mis padres llegaran a las 10:00 p.m.- Se dijo a sí mismo –Tengo muuucho tiempo.-

Ike miró el reloj…9:45 p.m.

-…- Ike quedó atónito.

-…Es mejor comprar el pastel, he dicho- Dijo Ike reponiendo su postura. -Es más bonito, rápido y económico- El azabache se fue, dando pequeños saltitos hacia la puerta de salida.

**~FIN~ (Ahora si xD)**

**Bueno, no sé si se acuerden, pero tenía un fic titulado "Extraviados" y si, lo continuaré. Lo que pasa es que se me juntaron los exámenes, proyectos, falta de inspiración y uno que otro problema personal. Pero regresé con mas pilas y ganas de escribir ^^**

**Hasta luego :3**


End file.
